Amidst the Rain
by Sutefani-chan
Summary: Okay, after the long waiting...I finally give you the drum rolls chapter 2 of this fanfic! Chapter summary inside pls...r&r pls!
1. Default Chapter

JUST DROPPED BY TO SAY HI!: Hey there! Since I noticed that almost everybody in here is a "Hermione-Draco Freakazoid", better give him or her what he or she want! This story is about Draco confessing his love for Hermione when all of a sudden; the sweetest and endearing moment they've ever shared was no use at all due to a person they've never expected to know something that'll shock everyone in Hogwarts. oh, just read on! Oh, before continuing I would like to thank fluffychans for inspiring me.  
  
It was destiny that drove them together, And destiny will be it to drift them apart.  
  
PROLOGUE By: Eina [THANKS! =)]  
A hot, sunny day at Hogwarts. As the grandfather clock continued to tick, it at the same time annoyed the concentrating (almost) students of Professor Binns. Today, the class of Professor Binns is having a surprise quiz about the first witches and wizards in Asia (kinda cheesy). It wasn't that difficult except for the spelling and pronunciation of their names.  
On the meantime, Harry and Ron kept on scratching their heads and dipping their quills, searching for the right answers inside their wizarding brain. Too bad, that Hermione had just breezed through her parchment. (As usual)  
"Oh come on, ring!" Hermione thought as she stared at the clock. It was a typical grandfather's clock with gold plated numerals. The hands were copper. The clock could be considered elegant, too bad dust was in it.  
"Ok, time's up!" Professor Binns smiled floating around as the students passed their papers forward.  
The class gave out a sigh. It was harder than they've ever expected. The spelling of their names was damn hard.  
"Ouch, my head hurts, I feel like someone's cracking my head open!" Ron grunted as they went to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hey, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
AMIDST THE RAIN by Sentimental Butterfly  
  
Meet me in the library, 12:30 sharp!  
  
"Duh, why should I?" thought Hermione, staring at a somewhat crumpled piece of parchment.  
What a lovely day it was for everyone and the two's getting a piece of it. Yep, Harry and Ron alright. Harry had just stared at the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, which is Cho Chang (according to him) and Ron had just "aced" a project. Well, Hermione, on the other hand, isn't really getting what she had in mind.  
"Yo! Mione', wait up!" shouted Harry, catching up, " Where have you been? We've been searching for you." Hermione just grunted.  
"Something's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
"Why bother? Surely it will ruin your day," and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room, stomping her feet.  
"Hermione's getting a lil' bad-tempered these days." Said Ron with a shrug.  
"Uh."  
"You okay, Harry? Don't tell me she influenced you too."  
"Uh."  
"Ah, eh Harry? You're kinda drooling."  
"What?! Oops! Sorry, I just, I just."  
Ron just rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh then said, " People are getting weirder these days and you, my dear friend, are not an exception to that." And just made his way to the Great Hall, losing the strength of feeling of going to the common room. Harry followed him later on.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hermione arrived at the common room. Seeing that everybody's out of sight, she plopped herself on a couch. Pressure, pressure, pressure, this had never, ever happened to her. She stared at the piece of parchment she just received this morning.  
  
Meet me in the library, 12:30 sharp!  
An anonymous letter.from who could it is? Hermione tried to think of some way on how to know who wrote it. Besides, why would she come if the sender himself is unknown? She tried to hex it, yet no charm worked out. Any enchantment but it was no use. She had intentions of giving up yet curiosity arouse. What if this is an emergency from a friend? A professor, maybe? Or a good omen somehow? (Weird though coz she never believed in omens) She glanced at the grandfather's clock. Good, it's still quarter to twelve, thought Hermione. She tidied herself and rushed towards the direction, which led to the library. As she was hurriedly walking to get there on time, she accidentally bumped into goodness knows what, but the snobby Pansy Parkinson.  
"Oh, hello, Granger," mocked Pansy, her nose in the air, " next time, have your hair cut, okish? So that next time, you won't be bumping into someone like a rude maniac with her hair as the cause of the incident!"  
" I mustn't waste time," muttered Hermione and trailed off, leaving Parkinson muttering words filled with hatred under her breath. Beads of sweat formed from her forehead. She could hear her heart thumping tremendously like a gong being played by an impatient gong master.  
Wait a minute, I shouldn't be nervous. This is no such big deal.  
"Or is it?" said a voice in Hermione's mind.  
12:25, not bad. She made it on time. She again tidied herself and entered the library. Madame Pince eyed at her suspiciously.  
"Looking for something, dear?"  
"Oh, thanks but no thanks, I think I can manage on my own."  
"Whatever you like, dear."  
She waited on a seat, but the mysterious person hasn't arrived yet.  
"Oooh, what's taking you so long?!"  
Suddenly, a note was intentionally tossed in her face.  
"OUCH! What's this bull**** doing in my face?! ARGH!!!" She took off the somewhat sticky piece of parchment that caused her face go red. Without any hesitation, she hurriedly opened it.  
Aisle 35, History of Divination, NOW!  
Hermione got up from her seat (not noticing Madame Pince making a stern What's-wrong-with-you look) Hurriedly; she made her way towards Aisle 35. She could hear her beating like drums that are being played aside from her footsteps. Aisle 32, 33, 34 ~ at last she made it. Taking a peek in Aisle 35, nobody was there. Suddenly ~  
"Wait a minute, there's no Aisle 35!" panicked Hermione and was about to leave when all of a sudden; the surroundings began to whirl like a somewhat cloudy illusion. A cloud of smoke started to make Hermione feel a little dizzy. Her eyes start to droop as the essence of the smog drove her mind on a high.  
"*Coughs* What's this?" The surroundings and the environment changed. It was all vivid now. It was like all black and dark and only the flaming torches shed and gave light to the somewhat melancholic chamber. It was just like an empty room, with no sound wanting to be heard, no sight wanting to be seen, no sensation wanting to be felt. But of what she thought was wrong. Something amidst the shadows was an unclear figure, a shape of a person, a boy, hair slicked back, face pale and eyes as blue as the sky.  
Hermione gasped. Taking a step aback, she tried to escape, yet every direction she would face the shadow still remained in her sight.  
"Hermione, don't go. I promise, no harm," said Malfoy coolly.  
Yet, she was speechless. It was like her feet rooted to the ground. Draco walked towards her. Seeing this, Hermione wanted to scream; yet no word came out from her mouth.  
"Her-er-Granger, uh, so g-glad to have you here."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion. What does he mean? Confusion, pain and guilt started to distract her yet she tried to hide it.  
"If you want to say something, Malfoy, say it now. You're wasting my time."  
"Hermione," saying this, he heaved a sigh. Hermione saw it in his eyes. Then she got the message. Horrified, she clasped her hands to her ears as if to fear something yet the sweetest words slipping from his mouth didn't let her remain ignorant at that time.  
"I-I l-lo-o y-y."  
"What?!"  
"Well, you see."  
"You IMBECILE! I'm losing my patience, can't you just say what you-."  
" Alright then, I-I-I LOVE YOU!!!!" Three words were all it took for Hermione to be stunned. Is this really the snobby, vain imbecile Hermione and her friends despise? Draco went on.  
"I-I know I've been an idiot wanting and waiting to be heard. And I was wrong, I was wrong of not asking you out in the first place during the Yule Ball when that grumpy Krum a-asked you out."  
"Hermione still remained speechless, not knowing what to do or say. Sure, he had been an imbecile, a look-at-me freak but there is something in him that Hermione felt. Until she realized that little by little she was also falling for him.  
" Draco, it's w-wrong to love a-a mudblood like-."  
"Y-you m-mean everything t-to me." Draco cut her off with these words. Upon hearing this, Hermione started to cry. She tried to hide it, yet the tears kept on pouring down on her cheeks. Draco leaned forward and caressed her cheeks and wiped away the tears. Draco leaned even closer and whispered to her ear. There was something on his mind. How long he wanted to say this yet there was still a hindrance, pride. But nothing could stop him, no one, not even his father to say it:  
"AMIDST THE RAIN that we'll encounter, I'll f-fight for my feelings for you, even if it's death we're talking about."  
Staring at his soulful eyes, hermione couldn't help it but cry. But Draco ended her tears of guilt with a sweet kiss in the cheek, until his lips met with hers.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was strolling in the hallway like a vain goose. She had just come out from the Great Hall, and received a lot of side-talks from nosy students.  
"Why couldn't they just meddle their own lives?" wondered the girl aloud. She could still recall the names students call her. Hey slut! Flirty goose! Yo! B****! Although sometimes it's too offensive, she still denies the fact that everyone hated her. She was about to recite the password when she remembered something.  
Oops! I forgot to check out a book about the history of Divination! Better have it checked out now. And off she trotted towards the library. Reaching the library, she asked the librarian where the History of Divination is located.  
"Straight to Aisle 36." After exchanging thank you's, she finally headed towards Aisle 36.  
  
It was like forever for Hermione when she had just shared a kiss with the boy she thought would ruin her life forever. She didn't want to end it, neither do Draco himself. They thought this sensation would never end but shock drove over them. Pansy was standing at the edge of the aisle, jaw- dropped, whimpering and murmuring the word, traitor. Until, a menacing smile drew across her lips and said:  
" Wait for the worst, Hermione Granger," and ran outside, laughing a sinister laugh, Hermione pushing Malfoy aside, running away from him, leaving the boy behind, mesmerized.  
  
I guess you've heard I guess you've known In time I should have told you but I guess I'm just slow It's not really romantic, but I know that it's real I hope you don't mind if I say what I feel  
  
You were there (From Draco to Hermione)  
  
MAIKLING PASABI LANG: I would like to thank those who reviewed and read  
this fanfic and my other fanfics. About the song, I took it from the song  
You Were There (I don't know who's the original but I do know that it was  
revived by our local artist). SO START REVIEWING NOW!  
THANKS AGAIN! Oh and please r&r my other fanfics, thank you! 


	2. Keeping Secrets

JUST DROPPED BY TO SAY HELLO: Kamusta! (That's Filipino for 'How are you?') Anyway, this is the second chapter of Amidst the Rain. I'm really, really sorry for I've kept you waiting due to of course, schoolwork. You see, our finals are fast approaching, so I've been busy these days. In this chapter, Hermione tries to bargain with the flirty Pansy about keeping her "little secret" and not to spread it to the whole student body, or else that controversy about her and Krum that Rita Skeeter spilled will repeat again, this time, it's Draco. Anywayz, please read and review! (Since no one reviewed my humorous fanfic-according to me, hehehehehehehehehehe). Oh, just read on!  
  
CHAPTER 2 OF AMIDST THE RAIN by Sentimental Butterfly  
  
Hermione hurried towards the common room. Nobody must know this! Ever! She said to herself as she wiped out beads of sweat on her forehead. It was all like a nightmare. Hermione couldn't even believe it. First, letting herself fall into the trap of filthy Malfoy together with his whore, flirty Parkin-whatever-her-name-is. At last, she finally arrived at the portrait, catching her breath and slipping out the words, "Lady Bonnet" to the Fat Lady.  
"Why such in a hurry, dear?"  
"Nothing so s*** about, really," and she suddenly found herself standing between two people she desperately needed at that time: Harry and Ron. She knew they would just freak out about the whole thing, but she had no other choice; she needed someone to talk to.  
But then, she realized that there's no more need of talking.they already knew.  
The glint in Ron's eye was enough to tell her that it's over; her reputation is all over. Not only will she be called a mudblood, but also, possibly a.slut.  
Ron was about to say something. Hermione knew it, from that frustrated look to some mumbling of the lips. Hermione was about to cover her ears in anxiety when Ron blurted out.  
"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT, 'MIONE! WHY?" moaned Ron.  
Hermione remained speechless. She didn't know what to do at that time. She tried to scream, yet it seems like someone is preventing her to.  
"JUST ONCE! THIS SHOUDN'T BE HAPPENING!"  
"Ron."  
".Hedwig's gone," Harry said slowly.  
Hermione sighed in relief. They didn't know, good thing Pansy didn't spread it. Well, maybe.yet.  
"SHE WAS SUCH A GOOD PET! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!!!" moaned Ron real loud.  
"Uhhh.Ron?"  
"FROM THE VERY START I BOUGHT HER, I KNEW SHE WAS PERFECT FOR ME!"  
".uh.R-Ron? You never bought Hedwig. Hedwig's mine. She was my pet."  
Ron silenced for a moment.  
"I-I knew t-that.BUT SHE WAS PRICELESS TO ME-er-to you, I mean, to you," replied Ron while burying his face in his arms.  
"Something bothering you?" asked Harry to Hermione as he noticed that her face was turning pale.  
"Huh? Oh! I-I'm fine, never better!" she lied. She knew she could get away with it but was wrong; Ginny was studying her moves carefully. Pretty obvious it was since Ginny knows whether Hermione's acting awkward or whether something's bothering her. Hermione stood and excused herself for heading towards the girls' dormitory when Ginny grabbed her arm and held it tightly as if she was holding a truant, naughty boy.  
"Come with me, let's talk," she urged her as she pulled Hermione away from the two.  
"There's no need of talking, I'm late for my Herbology class!"  
"HERMIONE! I know and sense something's wrong and you're not telling me! Friends tell, YOU KNOW THAT!" and Ginny was shedding soulful tears right before Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt a pang of pity and regret. Ginny's right; she's hiding it from Ginny who is one of her closest friends. Hermione sat down on an easy chair absent-mindedly. She had never felt this much heavy feeling in her whole life until that Malfoy came along with his whore, Pansy.  
"G-Ginny? Promise me y-you w-won't tell anyone or s-scream, o-okay?"  
"Yes.y-yes," whispered Ginny assuring.  
Hermione took a deep breath before slipping out the words that will make a big impact upon their lives. All of them.  
".Malfoy c-co-con-."  
"Her-Hermione?"  
".M-Malfoy c-co-con-fessed h-his love f-for m-me."  
Ginny's eyes grew large. Her jaw dropped and dropped Crooshanks who was resting in her arms.  
"H-HOW?"  
"Look, I know it's some kind of a hoax, it's fake. You s-see, h-he and sluttish P-Park-kins-on set it all up. Well.s-she saw m-me and Dra-, I mean Malfoy, well, kissing."  
Ginny was shocked even more than before. She can't believe that her own best friend was.well, kissing the heir of a Death Eater.  
"Ginny, you must promise never to tell this to anyone especially to Ron and Harry. Please, I know they would freak out if they do, she pleaded to Ginny. Ginny couldn't even look at her in the eye and was completely mesmerized that she almost forgot that she still had classes to this afternoon.  
"Ginny.GINNY!"  
"YUP!" alerted Ginny, who was scratching the back of her neck.  
"Ginny, this is serious. If this secret became a gossip, I'm dead for it!" moaned the poor girl.  
"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. I won't, and I'm sure we'll prevent anyone from spreading it, okay?"  
"Okay," and she took a deep breath.  
It was their Potions class and Hermione couldn't even concentrate due to "the issue". Because of this, she accidentally placed vampire's hair in the cauldron (which was not supposed to be and it exploded in front of Neville's face, which made Snape eye at them like a hawk). She looked around and noticed that Draco er-Malfoy was not around. He didn't attend Potions class, maybe because of that he doesn't want to meet or pass by Hermione because of what had happened a while ago. It caused Hermione a sign of relief but there was another problem: Pansy. At times, Hermione caught her glaring at her mischievously like a maniac. Hermione knew what was going to happen, and is doing her best to prevent it to.  
When Potions class was over, Hermione noticed Pansy was halfway out the door when she grabbed her arm and held it tightly.  
"Ouch! Let go of me, filthy mudblood!"  
"I won't as long as you tell me why did you and that rotten scum played a hoax on me is trying to spread it as a bloody rumor?!" demanded Hermione and could feel her blood rising in her veins. Pansy glared at her.  
  
" I have two answers for you, Granger. First, why would you ask me if you were the one making the move on Draco? Aren't you two the latest lovebirds of Hogwarts? Second; you really read minds perfectly, don't you know that? Me, always the trendsetter, people love to listen to listen to what I say! Of course I would tell them the wonderful love story of the historical Hermione Granger and the famous Draco Malfoy, wouldn't I?"  
"You m-mean.you don't have a-anything t-to d-do with thi-is?" worried Hermione.  
"Of course not, mudblood.why would I let you kiss my one and true love, huh? Well, I would love to have you exposed but kissing Draco? Are you insane?!?!?!?!?"  
Hermione thought for a moment. Pansy's right; she has nothing to do with it. She wouldn't just let her kiss Draco assuming that she, Pansy, is madly in love with him head over heels.  
" Well, I guess there's nothing more to be asked, so must run now!" sang Pansy mockingly.  
"Sure.WAIT!" shouted Hermione, "you still owe me something."  
"Aha, excuse me?"  
"You still owe me something."  
"And what is that?"  
"You have to promise never to tell anyone about Malfoy, and me you know, kissing." said Hermione in a whisper.  
"Well, it's kinda hard, see? After all the things we've gone through we've gone through, it's so hard to compromise something especially when it has something to do with a filthy mudblood like you!" sniggered Pansy.  
Hermione threw into rage. She could feel her blood rising and boiling in anger. In her rage, she seized her wand and pointed it threateningly to Pansy, who was now appalled by Hermione's terrifying move.  
"Get-that-thing-away-from-ME!"  
"YOU-BETTER-PROMISE-ME-YOU'LL-NEVER-TELL-ANYONE-OR-YOU'LL-WISH-YOU- NEVER-SAID-THE-WORD-MUDBLOOD-TO-ME!" threatened Hermione, glaring like a demon at Pansy.  
Pansy, not knowing what to do just nodded nervously and hurriedly trailed off, trying to prevent anyone who passes by her.  
Hermione couldn't even believe that she did that, threatening Pansy and couldn't even contain herself. Realizing that she was the only one left in the dungeon, she hurriedly went to her next class. But she was not alone. She didn't notice a pair of blue eyes gazing her as she made her way out of the dungeon.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, I'll try to upload the next chapter early...=) 


End file.
